Ch: 2 A New Start
by FumaClan
Summary: This story has also been revamped. Hope you can enjoy now.


Ah Zabuza Momochi, what an unpleasant surprise, said Arashi. Big talk from a person who's about to die. I think you got your info mixed up, and why would you want to kill… your…. Own….. family. That statement made him think back to his mother and brother. Why would my brother want to kill our mother.

Back in reality, Killing is what I do best, said Zabuza, and the battle began. "_**Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu**_". The air became thicker with mist and Arashi found himself surrounded by water clones. He quickly identified them as clones and disposed of each one. Come on Zabuza , can't you do better than clones. He was then hit by Zabuza's powerful **_giant vortex jutsu_**. Then Zabuza pulled his sword and rushed in for an attack.

When his blade touched Arashi, Arashi's body exploded in a burst of flames. Zabuza flew back. How did you do that. I see you've met my fire clone. Arashi created five more fire clones and sent them to attack Zabuza. Watch it, they explode on contact, explained Arashi sarcastically. As they got closer, Zabuza attacked them with his sword, sending himself flying once again. You'll never stop them like that. Arashi sent five more at him, but Zabuza knew what to do. He threw a few shuriken at them and they exploded from a distance as he expected.

Ha, now what kid, said Zabuza. Alright throw a shuriken at this said Arashi. "**_Dragon Fire Jutsu_**"! he yelled! He created a giant flaming dragon and attacked Zabuza with it. Zabuza countered, "**_Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu_**." As the two attacks clashed they canceled each other leaving a screen of smoke. Again, "**_Dragon Fire Jutsu_**." Lets see you block it twice. Again he countered, "**_Water Dragon Jutsu_**."

You're better than I thought kid. As are you, but it's time to end this. Arashi rushed toward Zabuza and attacked with a flurry of fire punches. Only a few had hit their marks. Zabuza pulled his sword again saying, Let me add another scar for you! How dare you said Arashi, as he clinched Zabuza. "**_Fire Clone Jutsu_**!" What, no hand signs! said Zabuza. Arashi created ten fire clones. What the hell are you doing, you'll kill us both! No, just you! Arashi jumped away just in time before the clones exploded. Zabuza screamed in pain as the fire from the explosion burned his skin. Your killing days are over! May your death-tainted soul rest in peace. Arashi was exhausted from using up so much chakra, so he rested where he fell.

When he awoke, he found himself in a safe house. His wounds were bandaged and healed and food was placed beside him. He looked around but no one was there. He noticed the bandage around his right arm was gone, fully exposing the dragon mark, but something was different about it. It looked as if it had gotten bigger, almost as if it had grown or matured. It was then he started realize the power of the dragon. Even though he had won his fight against Zabuza, he felt as if he had lost. He had never been as exhausted after a battle as he was in his life. He thought himself weak because he collapsed. He didn't even check to see if his opponent was still alive. Then it hit him. What if Zabuza **Is** still alive!

He jumped up and ran to where he fought him, but there was no body. He **Was** still alive, and he knew Zabuza would be back for revenge. So Arashi began his training for the next time they would meet. Arashi had been training days without rest. During his training, all he could do was think, think…….think.

He thought about how even then, he was alone. Although he was in house with his mother and brother, he was alone. He could control an element just like everyone else, but because he controlled fire, he was outcasted. Unlike all the other fire controllers, he had the dragon spirit. Back then, he couldn't control it though. It was for that reason that everyone stayed away from him. Because he was alone, he had no friends. So he made a vow to himself that he would never ask for help because he could trust no one.

All of a sudden, Arashi felt an eerie wind blow. He stopped abruptly and looked around only to see nothing. He knew something was off but, he couldn't figure out what it was. He continued his training and thought about Kakashi and the young girl that was with him. He felt like paying them a visit, so he set off once again to find Konohakagre.

After a few days of following his own navigation skills(which weren't too good but good enough) he finally reached his destination. He let out a sigh of relief , but too early as he heard a voice from atop the village gates. Halt traveler!


End file.
